1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slow-volatilizing composition, and more particularly to a volatilizing composition from which as an effective component terpenoid, which spreads fragrance and has disinfectant, insecticidal, and deodorant or ozone-decomposing properties, is slowly volatilized.
2. Discussion of Background
In order to cause an aromatic agent to be evaporated slowly for an extended period of time, in the case of a liquid aromatic agent, the liquid aromatic agent is adsorbed on the surfaces of finely-divided particles, and the aromatic-agent-adsorbed particles are fixed to a binder agent, thereby preparing an aromatic composition in a predetermined shape from which an effective component of the aromatic agent gradually evaporates. Alternatively, a liquid aromatic agent is placed in a sealed container, and an opening is formed in the container from which an effective agent of the liquid aromatic agent is caused to gradually evaporate.
The above-mentioned conventional methods, however, have the shortcomings that the average amount of the effective component of the aromatic composition evaporated per unit time is not always constant, and the evaporation does not last for an extended period of time. More specifically, a large amount of an aromatic agent is apt to initially evaporate, and the amount of evaporation rapidly decreases with time.
Furthermore, it is difficult to maintain the predetermined shape of the above-mentioned aromatic composition comprising an aromatic agent which is contained in a binder agent until the contained aromatic agent is completely evaporated, and therefore it is not always convenient to use.